Aceptación VIII No sé de que hablen, sólo lo hago
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así pese a las referencias que pueden encontrar. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 8: NO SÉ DE QUE HABLEN, SÓLO LO HAGO.

-Para nuestra tercera subasta - Decía el encargado, emocionado por lograr vender las piezas de colección tan bien... Alegre por ello, a lo mejor no le fuera mal en esta ocasión a la criaturita que venía vendiendo desde sus ocho años. - Tenemos a esta preciosidad...

Jonathan entendió lo que pasaba apenas fue dispuesto a esperar en la habitación.

Ya había pasado muchas veces.

Desde que Kasper lo sacó de la guerrilla.

Aquella vez, uno de los soldados lo cargaba en vilo del cuello y le propinaba tantos golpes con el codo como le fuera posible. Ya tenía reventada la nariz y la boca cuando Kasper, con una señal detuvo la masacre.

Apenas podía respirar pero estaba muy preocupado por Marka, por los niños... Tan pequeños como él y otros aún más pequeñitos. Jonah no podía detenerse a pensar en su dolor, tenía que buscarlos, hacer que los devolvieran a la base ó que al menos, lo llevarán con ellos.

Su comunidad se encontraba en guerra, los saqueos no eran extraños... Tampoco ver niños cargando armas más pesadas que ellos mismos. Jonah estaba siendo entrenado para ello... Al principio, cuando lo sacaron de su aldea en medio de la montaña, eran muchos los niños que vivían en la base... Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, disminuían... Conforme los soldados necesitaban probar los caminos minados, llevaban a los niños... Algunos regresaban sin piernas o brazos, los afortunados, morían allí, en medio del calor y la pólvora, sintiendo sus miembros despedazarse por las piedras y las girlas; Otra manera, era cómo lo hacia Jonah, en medio de la batalla... Peleando una guerra a la que ni entendía, ni comprendía... Defendiendo a unos bastardos que le trataban como un saco de arroz y le golpeaban. Obedeciendo a hombres que podían decidir en cualquier momento que era basura y le asesinasen... Sirviendo a hombres que le abrían la boca y pedían que estirara las piernas... Y Jonah no comprendía.

Kasper le compró... Y el coronel a cargo, vio una boca menos que alimentar.

La trata de blancas era la moneda de cambio en la zonas de conflicto, así como la venta de armas.

Kasper Hekmatyar era el hijo mayor de un importantísimo hombre que dominaba el trasporte marítimo y que a puertas cerradas, se encargaba de la venta de armas.

Jonah no veía a muchas personas con el mismo tono blanco de cabello que él, bueno, Kasper tenía dos tonos más claro el suyo: Kasper le dijo con una sonrisa que eso, se llamaba albinismo... Y que ciertamente, era extraño ver a una persona morena padecer rasgos de albinismo... Pero que aquella rareza seria su boleto a la gloria.

Jonah no comprendió.

-Veras Jonah - Canturreo Kasper, sentándose al lado del niño. Acariciándole la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos. Jonah quién jamás confiaba, intento sacarse la mano de encima con un sutil movimiento. Kasper se divirtió aún más. - Te compré porque creí que serías bueno para mí. Dime Jonah ¿Te has acostado con una mujer? Es obvio que has estado con hombres, mejor dicho, que los hombres de la base te han usado.

-No entiendo.

-¿Una mujer te ha tocado así? - Kasper apretó suavemente el pequeño pene, tapado por los shorts blancos que le comprará hacia unas horas. Jonah negó - ¿Y un hombre? - Jonah asintió. Kasper ya lo sabía. Jonah era un niño en una zona de conflicto, las violaciones eran el pan de cada día. Jonah no conocía el término "usado" pero lo había sido y por lo visto, tampoco conocía la palabra "violado"... Fuera sexualmente o cómo soldado, la vida del chiquillo le pareció tan miserable repentinamente. Jonah seguía apretando los labios, ajeno de la compasión de Kasper- ¿Te parece agradable? - Jonah asintió, sin poder hacer más que gemir. Apretando las sabanas, Jonah intento no ver a Kasper, era malo verlos a los ojos cuando le hacían doler... Lo que fuera que hicieran que dolía demasiado, pensó desesperado. - ¿Sabes usar tu boca? ¿Sabes cómo ponerla sobre mi pene y me sienta bien? - Jonah asintió - Hazlo.

La orden fue natural, Jonah la escuchaba siempre... Dispara, ordena, lame, ábrete, deja de llorar, todo era "hazlo".

Y Kasper supo de inmediato que tenía un niño demasiado valioso...

"Hazlo" se convirtió en el MATRA de Jonah.

Doce años... Ya tenía doce años, hoy era su cumpleaños y lo pasaría teniendo sexo con un extraño, que le pagaba a Kasper...Que mantenía a salvo a los tres niños sobrevivientes a los que tanto quería.

Jonah no esperaba ver a una mujer albina, escoltada por Kasper... Las mujeres usualmente gustaban por sacarlo a pasear, de tratarlo como una mascota y darle helado para que les dijera lo que se les veía mejor en una maratón de compras compulsivas.

-Jonah, ella es Koko, mi hermana. Ella a insistido por conocerte.- Le dijo Kasper, sintiendo que Koko se llevaría pronto a Jonah ó que por lo menos, tendría que dejarla que viera en varias ocasiones a su pequeño. - Te ha comprado por hoy. Les dejo. Que tengan una velada agradable.

Koko comprendió el apego que su hermano sentía por el pequeño. Jonah era la imagen echa carne de la fragilidad y la resistencia, de la hambruna y el temor, de los males que aquejaban al mundo y de las virtudes que hacían valedera la raza humana.

Jonah era capaz de anhelar la paz, la sensibilidad y de apreciar cosas mundanas y parajes silvestres...Jonah era un buen niño.

Koko le abrazó, se le fue encima, tumbándolos a la cama.

Koko no se dejaba sorprender, Jonah no era el primer niño soldado o prostituto que veía. Conocía a varios cuyos dueños, hacían negocios con ella. Siempre eran los mismos ojos tristes, expresivos y dolorosos. Siempre eran los mismos cuerpos castigados. Las mismas estaturas, las mismas zonas de conflicto... Siempre era lo mismo.

Y Koko tuvo curiosidad cuando Kasper, le contaba de Jonah. Diciéndole de su brillo, de su postura... Kasper, su hermano que era un narcisista oportunista, gran traficante de armas y el hombre capaz de obligar al mundo a ponerse a sus pies (Ella por el momento no lo haría, pero pronto...) admiraba a un chiquillo que detestaba las matemáticas, la física y la química, Kasper idolatraba y se esforzaba en caerle bien a un prostituto.

Por ello quiso conocerlo.

Por ello, quiso besarlo.

Y sorprendida, alagada... Sintió la respuesta de Jonah, tímida y ansiosa, en la espera de las ordenes.

Algunas cosas no podrían cambiar aunque el recipiente fuera tan diferente y tan similar.

-Dime, Jonah, dime la razón de besarme.

-Usted me lo a pedido, señorita Hekmakyar.

-Yo te besé, no te dije que hicieras lo mismo - Jonah no movió ni un ápice su cuerpo, Koko estaba fascinada por esa inexpresión. Usualmente, los chiquillos temblaban, pedían disculpas... Hacían algo, lo que fuera... Pero, Jonah no: Koko iniciaba a comprender el embeleso de Kasper. - Dime Jonah, cómo fue la primera vez que un hombre te obligo.

-No a habido un hombre que me obligue a algo, Koko - Le dijo - Porque cuando nos sometemos, aceptamos lo que se nos ordena... Una vez aceptado y echo por voluntad para no sentir dolor, ya no es obligación. - Koko acepto esa analogía torcida de obligación. Jonah era tan tierno - Creo que tenía cuatro años. Él me dijo que abriera la boca, si lo hacía bien tendría el dinero que mamá necesitaba para comprar la comida y que nos alcanzaría para el desayuno. - Koko arrugo el ceño, los oportunistas no faltaban pero, los favores de un niño valían mucho en la pornografía y prostitución, claro, el hombre bien pudo violarlo y botarlo. Koko no sabía si alegrarse de los actos del sujeto por reconocerlos viles pero semi dignos. - Naturalmente lo hice. Él me indicaba que hacer. No puedo decir que no me dolió, sin embargo, la comida fue suficiente para dos días.

-Jonah...Te voy a dar una oportunidad para que dejes a Kasper. A él no le importará mucho - Jonah la miro interesado - Se mi soldado, se mi brillante caballero.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Siquiera lo has pensado.- Se quejó Koko. - Sólo sabes hacer dos cosas, Jonah. Puedes venderte ó vender tus talentos, estoy interesada en tus dotes militares.

-Es una traficante de armas, odio las armas.- Le dijo - Odio a los traficantes de armas. Las armas terminan la vida que tanto me gusta, Koko. Prefiero seguir con mi vida, amándola como hasta ahora. No quiero trabajar en lo que odio, lo haría si me fuera lógico, si lo sintiera correcto, pero los traficantes venden a quien les compre, no se preguntan ni preocupan en saber de dónde sale el dinero.- Koko asintió. No todo el mundo podía beneficiarse de las obras de caridad de la empresa de su padre y de ella, hasta Kasper se encargaba de algunos albergues, pero seguían engrosando los datos de explotación en las guerrillas... Pero así funciona el mundo y aún ella no podía cambiarlo.

-Jonah...¿por qué no te gustan las matemáticas? Kasper me ha dicho que sueles escaparte de las clases a la primera de cambios .

-Son útiles.- Admitió. Kasper le había colocado profesores particulares apenas se diera cuenta que no sabía multiplicar ni leer.- Las matemáticas... Odio la cartografía, ella usa matemáticas, los soldados usan matemáticas. Odio la física y la química, los explosivos se fabrican con los conocimientos sobre la tabla periódica. Las peores cosas fueron creadas con la mejor de las intenciones, usando estas ciencias. No me gustan, porque soy un soldado, no quiero poder entenderlas... No quiero. Como soldado aumentaría mi valor, pero como humano, me haría sentir sucio.

-¿¡Te vendes, pero eso no te hace sentir sucio?! ¡jajajaja! Eres muy gracioso, Jonah.

-¿Está mal pensar de esa manera?

-Dime, Jonah...¿Realmente amas a este mundo tal cómo es?

-Si.

Koko salió inmediatamente de la habitación, contrariada por la sencillez del niño. Jonah tenía el potencial de ser su caballero, de ser uno de sus soldados. Ella misma odiaba lo que hacía, la pólvora... Odiaba todo lo que implicaba acabar con el mundo, con ir matándolo de a pasos agigantados.

Pero quería la opinión de Jonah.

Él, sin duda Jonah lo lograría.

-¿Y? - Cuestiono Kasper al ver a su hermana tan descompuesta, a punto de vaciar su estómago sobre la cara alfombra del lugar.

-Su amabilidad no lo puede curar todo.

-Él no cree eso. Él no piensa que su soledad pueda curarlo todo. Jonah piensa que la sangre es la única que puede traer felicidad al mundo, piensa que si deja de correr sobre la tierra eso unirá al mundo. Pero por sobre todo, él ama la vida. Le gusta este mundo. Tanto es así, que cuando lo maté a hambre, pues para que aceptara trabajar para mí lo encerré en un contenedor... Se aferró a la vida, incluso me mordió el tobillo, sin fuerzas, claro.- Se burló- Estuvo cinco días sin comer... ¿Sabes lo que decía, Koko?

-Ni idea.

-"No creo en Dios, pero Marka si, llévatela y déjame a los niños, ellos tienen mucho que ver." Le hablaba a un Dios que lo abandono, siquiera pensaba en lo antinatural que era el que usaran su cuerpo a cambio de la seguridad de sus niños. Tampoco pensó que era infame el asesinato si es que eso dejaba que sus niños vivieran. ¿Entiendes? El amor a la vida, el amor que ese mocoso profesa a la vida, extrañamente es refrescante, casi como un mártir... Pero más sabio que uno. Jonah aprendió a moverse con el mundo. A ser uno con el mundo. Aprendió aceptar las cosas como son.

-Por eso lo tienes como vil prostituto ¿No?.

-No quiere convertirse en mi guardaespaldas. Y yo quiero a Jonah.

-¿Jonah se a preguntado alguna vez si tu amor es maligno?.

-Sólo hace lo que le digo. No necesita entenderlo. Pregúntaselo... Te contestara "No sé de qué hablen, sólo lo hago".

Jonah, escuchándolos tras la puerta sin mayor esfuerzo, ignoró el tono posesivo de Kasper. ¿Por qué Koko parecía molesta?.

Jonah entonces se tumbó sobre la cama, dispuesto a pasar su cumpleaños solo: Porque extrañamente Kasper no había traído globos, ni pastel, tampoco lo invito a ningún sitio cómo en los cumpleaños pasados.

Y la tranquilidad de la noche, se esfumo con Koko preguntándole a las veinticuatro horas siguientes, apenas le viera esperándolo en la recién alquilada velada, sobre su sexualidad.

-No entiendo. ¿Bisexual? ¿Lo dices porqué lo que hago debe de tener nombre? -Koko asintió. Ambos sentados en la mini sala de la habitación, se relajaban con la tenue luz graduada en café. Kasper tenía que resignarse a no estar con Jonah hasta que su hermana se fuera del país.- Se supone que la palabra dice que gusto de acostarme con ambos sexos...¿No? - Koko volvió a sentir con un gesto banal, intrigada por la manera en la que Jonah veía las cosas... En la que percibía el mundo que tanto decía amar - Pues no lo disfrutó, ni disfrutaba... Aunque, de un tiempo para acá, en algunas ocasiones puede ser agradable, pesé a eso, no termina de gustarme. Aquí no me lastiman demasiado. Pero de mi gusto, prefiero no hacerlo, Koko. No tengo gusto del hombre ni de la mujer, ambos son personas y las personas, son entidades peligrosas.

La explicación no debió ser suficiente para Koko Hekmatyar pensó Jonah, al verla de nueva cuenta esperándolo en esta ocasión en el bar del hotel.

A la mayoría de los clientes no les importaba darle alcohol, de hecho, muchos de los hombres disfrutaban de sus mejillas rojas y sus tambaleantes esfuerzos por obedecerlos y complacerlos. El licor era común en su vida, pero, Jonah supo que Koko tenía la misma manía de Kasper por alejarlo de ese líquido.

¿De qué lo cuidaban?..

¿A qué en estas alturas de su vida?.

-¿Asexual? - Medio se sorprendió Jonah - No tener preferencia por ningún sexo porque la atracción en si misma desde el inicio no existe. Si mal no me equivoco - Koko seguía impresionada porque Jonah fuera tan inteligente, de que pudiera decirle las definiciones de las palabras más rebuscadas y que torciera los significados para responderle.- ¿Enamorarme? Se supone que te enamoras de la persona que te trata bien, de la que te protege, de quien te dice la verdad...No sé, enamorarme parece complicado, Koko. Te enamoras de la envidia - Koko se interesó inmediatamente en eso, pero Jonah no ahondo en ese tema... No estaba listo para afrontarlo - Creo... Que, supongo...Kasper es la persona que llena esas características. No he tenido a muchas personas que hayan hecho lo que Kasper por mí y sigan vivas - Kasper que estaba escondido debajo de la barra, se alegró inmensamente por escucharlo. Él no pretendía no enterarse de las pláticas insistentes de su hermana con Jonathan, por lo que la mirada airada y confundida del barman no le importaba. Él era el dueño del lugar y si de repente se le diera por husmear en la lavandería o las cocinas, estaría bien. - Marka quién me cantaba nanas mientras me vendaba, fue usada para probar el campo minado; Alexie que me daba comida extra para los niños en la base a cambio mío, fue asesinado; Ragash quién me pegaba por no apuntar el rifle correctamente, fue dado de baja por un accidente y se suicidó después. Kasper que me botó a un contenedor con agua y me dejó a punto de morir, quién me compró, me puso ropa, alimentó, protegió, quién me dijo sus intenciones sin importar que dolorosas fueran fue Kasper, así que Koko, creo que de quién me puedo enamorar si es que no estoy ya enamorado, es de Kasper Heckmatyar.

Y Jonah suspiro al ver a Koko por cuarta vez en la semana.

-Recuerdo los olores que escapaban de los huaraches que Marka usaba, era muy distinto del de los de mi madre. En la primavera, cada flor tenía una colonia distinta de acuerdo a lo fuerte o pálido del color de sus pétalos. El perro del vecino, a pesar de ser el mismo, no era el mismo a las tres de la tarde que al de las siete, ni visto por un costado ni de frente; a las cinco de la mañana los grillos dejaban de cantar y las cigarras iniciaban a quejarse, las luciérnagas comenzaban a volar en círculos sobre los charcos... Su aroma me recordaba a una tarde tranquila con un libro que fingía leer.

Jonah ignoro a Koko que se le colgaba de la espalda y le insistía en ir de compras, escoltados por una enorme mujer... Una guerrillera atinó a adivinar Jonah, una mujer de nombre Velmer, con músculos tan definidos que fácilmente serian la envidia de cualquier hombre. Velmer era sin duda una Venus para los soldados.

Jonah estaba sucumbiendo a la idea de tener a Koko sobre suyo.

-Claro que me fijé, Koko: la mujer estaba comiendo un helado de vainilla o de algún sabor muy nítido, el barquillo era apretado entre los dedos, de seguro que estaba demasiado angustiada para poder comerlo tranquilamente, a lo mejor le traía recuerdos. Sus zapatillas eran típicos de la temporada calurosa, beige. A su lado, se encontraba el hombre por el que Velmer y Lemh, están preguntando; Un tipo tan alto y duro como R, fuerte como para suponer un peligro físicamente contra cualquiera de tus hombres. No estaba armado, recolectaba información a juzgar por la manera de vestir y andar, miraba a todas partes asegurándose de no estar siendo apuntado por un tirador.

-Fiiuuu - Silbo R, encantado por tantos detalles - Pequeño, pareciera que hubieras recibido entrenamiento especial.

-Así fue.

-Mejor démosle caza al sujeto, no vaya a ser que nos llevemos un mal rato.- Opino Lemh. Desacostumbrado como estaba a dar la iniciativa, designo a Luzth y Tojo a ocuparse del asunto - Tenemos a un pequeño que nos puede decir quién era.

Jonah creyó haberse deslindado de Koko Hekmatyar, al no tenerla visitándolo por dos semanas... Una suposición infundada al saber que su cliente de esta noche era ella, acompañada de una botella y un regalo para él.

-Te lo manda, R. - Koko le tendió un estuche negro. El terciopelo negro, realzaba el oro blanco de una cadena que contenía una bala. Una desgastada y astillada bala, tan maldita como cualquier cosa que Jonah odiaba - Me dio una gran lista de motivos por los que disculparse. R dice que la bala, fue sacada de su cuerpo en el instante exacto en el que su corazón estaba por sucumbir. Cuando la sacó, aún estaba entera, su arma vacía y tenia de frente a un enemigo... La bala le dio vida, Jonah, R quiere dártela. Para la suerte.

-Dile que no me ofendí. Fui entrenado para asesinar. Me inculcaron la manera efectiva de esconderme entre los arbustos y aprovechar las ventajas de las sombras, sería estúpido si no pudiera aceptar que soy una de las cosas que detesto en este mundo que tanto me gusta.

-¿Te odias demasiado?.

-Pero quiero seguir vivo. Quiero respirar. Ansió ver. Anhelo hacer tantos recuerdos que ya no tenga la necesidad de pensar. Deseo comer. Ambiciono un mundo donde ya no existan personas como yo, niños idénticos con mi cara y carga. Codició un mundo que no existe, pero por el momento, estoy bien con el mundo que me rodea. De alguna manera, amó a éste mundo, aunque sólo haya tenido mucho dolor que darme.

Y Koko se fue.

Jonah no comprendía el interés de Koko en él.

-¿Y esa cadena? - Pregunto Kasper apenas Jonah entro a su cuarto - ¿Regalo de un cliente? - Jonah besó a Kasper antes de responderle, sabiendo que los celos de Kasper eran malos. Mejor disiparlos y disfrutar de su compañía, lo que restaba de la noche.

-No. R me la dio, para darme suerte.

-¿Para que querría suerte alguien como tú? - Kasper se veía contrariado. Jonah no necesitaba algo tan común, algo que los locos usaban para esconderse de la realidad, de su propio astro. - Te mueves con la humanidad.

-No entiendo lo que dices, tampoco entiendo a tu hermana. Koko me hace sentir tan pequeño y tonto, simple y falto de experiencia, pero Koko dijo que era increíble que poseyera más recuerdos que ella misma. Que posea más vida que ella.

-A menudo nos olvidamos de vivir, Jonah. Pero tú no, tú vives.

-No entiendo lo que dices por vida, Kasper... Sólo lo hago y ya.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
